


Howling that was abruptly cut off

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Howling [1]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode-AU: s03e13 Two Weeks in Space, Episode: s03e13 Two Weeks in Space, Gen, If evil won, Implied/Referenced Character Death, What-If, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: And it wasn't a dream.
Series: Howling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646221





	1. Nightmare that has begun

_The howling was a sound that echoed into Will’s dream. The howling for the last two weeks were consistent since the two couples arrived with Zumdish and the opportunity for a thousand so cans of deutronium was emptied. And the howling grew louder in his dream with each passing second. It started out as a distant sound to his ears but grew in decimals.  
_

_He can still remember the older man counting them after asking if everything was set and done for his chores to the point that it had became part of his dream.  
_

_“Ah!” Smith yanked out a receipt. “1,900 receipts and 2,000 culbits of deutronium!” He grinned. “I am gonna be rich, rich, rich!”_

_“Can I go to bed now?”  
_

_“Is all the sports equipment put away?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And are the hotel grounds clean and sparkling ready for the gay activities of tomorrow?_

_“Yes.”_

_“And have all our guests retired to their luxurious suites?“_

_“Yes.”_

_“In that case, I suggest that you go right to----” Smith turned away at the sound of howling. “What in the heavens is that awful noise?”_

_“A wolf howling, Doctor Smith.” Robot reported_

_“A wolf?” Smith frowned. “Heavens, I am---” Smith sneezed. “allergic to wolves!”  
_

_Two figures arrived to the entrance of the ship and Robot was fast asleep in the snap of a finger. Will leaned halfway up from the counter as his eyes flashed open. Smith stormed away from the boy with his hands in his lap, slowly, but almost moving quickly as a moving picture._

_“Hello,” Smith greeted. “Welcome to Doctor Smith’s happy acres! How may we accommodate you?”_

_“By dying.” Came a familiar voice that belonged to one of the customers.  
_

_Smith’s smile faded then he was yanked out of the ship then thrown to the dirt. He flung himself forward and Will started to trudge forward but fell almost as if he were stuck in a tar pit. He looked down; the golden floor beneath him had turned into a sticky tar-like substance. Defiantly, Will fought against the mud coming to the doorway which closed before his eyes. Smith elbow jabbed into the attackers breaking free of them.  
_

_“William!" Smith smacked his palm against the glass door, repeatedly. "Booby, heeelp!"_

_“Doctor Smith!” Will cried. “Robot, help us! Robot!”  
_

_“Willllliaaaaaam!”_

_Will turned then spotted Robot was snoring away with his helm lowered._

_"Robot, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"_

_Will looked over toward the window of the craft, then smacked the button of the airlock door, repeatedly only to discover that it would not budge a inch._

_" **No**!"_

_He looked on watching his friend being choked by the strong arm of a unusual creature that looked like a strange humanoid that had orange scaled head, tuff of deep brown fur lining above his mouth, and light green skin as he was dragged further away from the Jupiter 2. He watched on helplessly as his friend kicked his feet and moved his hands in desperate bids to delay, to stall, to stop at all costs.  
_

_"Booby!"_

_The older man whimpered and cried in protest as the howling outside grew frantic as he was yanked back from the door._

_"Wwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiilllie!"_

_“Doctor Smith!”_

_Then Smith’s features changed to being exactly like them; not Earthling in any way._

_But his terrified, desperate, and frightened scream were all hallmarks that it was a certain Earthling being that was being choked to death. There were so many things that Smith looked like he wanted to say, to get out, before he could not but only a plea was the only words that he could summon looking on toward the young boy as the boy smacked the door of the airlock with his fists trying to break the window and chase after him with each blow being harder and louder than the rest. Smith's mouth was then covered next.  
_

_“Wil---Will--Will---Will---” Smith tried to speak over the hand over several minutes._

_Will watched the light go out in the bright blue frantic eyes that lost their distinctive emotion. His hands fell off to the side from the forearms that he had so desperately attacked and the small knees buckled. The shell proceeded to fall down with a frozen twisted face. And the howling that had grown frantic in the background of his dream ceased._

* * *

**“NO!** ”

Will lunged forward with widened eyes and a nasty feeling in his head that screamed: _Doctor Smith is gone._ It was also a sore wound on his mind that had been freshly made. It stung him in ways that prior wounds that were either superficial or internal could not do. It was hot and bothersome from within his brain. Will’s mind was racing. _It can’t be. Shouldn’t be. It mustn’t be._ As Smith was so fond of saying at seeing the impossible.

Will looked over toward his side anticipating to see the older man snoring away on the top bed. Will’s heart sank at the lack of snoring including the absence of the older man's body resting on the bed. Will slipped out of his sleeping bag then put on his boots from alongside him and made a bolt for outside of the room loudly sliding the door open with a clatter.

“Robot, wake up!”

Robot bobbed his helm up turning toward the young boy.

"I am awake, Will." Robot reported.

“Doctor Smith is missing," Will said. "We need to find Doctor Smith and bring him back to the Jupiter 2.”

“Affirmative.” Robot said.

Robot and Will went up the stairs then Will made a bolt for the side cubby and took out the laser pistol and his belt. Will climbed on to Robot’s back then waited as the machine wheeled out of the Jupiter 2 descending down the platform to the outside of the planet that they called a rest stop. Robot wheeled into the forest leaving the space motel behind for the time being.

“Doctor Smith!” Will called.

“Doctor Smith!” Robot called.

“Doctor Smith!” Will shouted.

“Doctor Smith, where are you? Come out! Come out!”

Their voices echoed into the night going unanswered as they vanished into the dark.

* * *

They returned empty handed and the Jupiter 2 was gone. 

Will walked away from Robot then came to a fall to where the doorway should have been with tired expression after hours of searching. He set down to the ground then leaned his side against the tall rock looking on toward the abandoned crater. It was silent and empty for the first time since the newcomers had shown up. Now, it was just him and Robot.

Will began to sniffle that was beginning to turn into sobbing.

Instead, what came out as he sulked against the rock was a different sound.

Will proceeded to cry and lowered his head.

Behind him, Robot took a well deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to make all the episode au's in which Smith dies? Probably.


	2. A living distorted dream

The Chariot rolled through the landscape from the radar station with the family in high spirits and dreams of seeing the familiar saucer once more. The mood drastically started to shift upon spotting Robot and Will---but no Jupiter 2 left behind. John parked the Chariot then was the first to disembark it approaching the slouched figure in a rush.

"Will---"

John put a hand on the boy's shoulder then the boy fell aside to the ground landing to his side, unconsciously.

"Will!"

Maureen joined John's side then checked for the boy's temperature.

"He has a high temperature." Maureen said. "Bring him inside to the Jup--Chariot."

"Robot, what happened to the Jupiter 2?" John asked as Don picked up the boy and returned him inside of the Chariot.

"I. . ." Robot said. "Do not know. We were busy searching for Doctor Smith."

"What happened to Doctor Smith?" John asked.

"We do not know." Robot replied.

John looked toward the sky, searchingly, then looked toward his son guided into the Chariot.

"We have to wait in the nearest tunnel." John said. "In the mean time, we are to further explore this planet and search for a ship to get ours back."

"John, I have a very bad feeling about this." Maureen said.

"So do I." John said, looking down upon her.

"The only solution is to wait for Smith to come back and tell us what happened in greater detail that will wipe away the fog." Maureen said. "But, but, but feel that he won't be able to for some reason."

John squeezed her hand.

"He will come back, darling." John assured.

They returned into the Chariot and rolled away from the crater in which the Jupiter 2 had once been at.

* * *

From the Jupiter 2 exited the large space pod and it fled away much to the dismay of the men. They allowed it to pass chucking in a corpse into a freezing tube. The Jupiter 2 came into the orbit of a small craft with a single life form inside then brought in the small space craft inside and flew away to the destination. The two bank robbers yanked in the passenger to the floor with grins.

The passenger coughed then looked up and screamed.

They fled but Non made them come to a pause with her delight full smile.

Then the lights on the bridge went out and the passenger was crashed to the floor then the ring was put on their finger.

Next, their body was changed and their body were chucked into the nearest freezing tube for preservation.

* * *

Zumdish was terrified. But, doing his best to lure the ship down to a landing as he tried to stop himself from sobbing. The loss of a life was always a difficult matter to get over. It wasn't the worse demise that he had been fortunate to see but it was a obstacle that couldn't be get over at first sight. The corpse of the older man perpetually frozen in a state of terror inside the tube was enough to tell him what they had done and what allowing himself to align with bank robbers was capable of.

People that he had only cooperated for so long.

The space pod came to a descent down the planet when it grew dark and it paused on the center of the crater.

He stared out into the field that was partially blocked by the crater.

He came to the door and stared at it for several minutes until there was a knocking and he hit the back console with a shriek.

"Zumdish. . ." John said. 

"Are they?" Zumdish asked. 

"They are." John nodded. 

Zumdish came out, looking afraid, around the area with a visible tremble then exited as his nerves soothed then looked down upon the professor and the major. 

"Care to tell me what happened?" John asked.

"My craft was invaded by two deutronium bank robbers and altered my mind to be under their control, eh, you see, I had false memories implanted. And they just recently wore off." Zumdish popped the p numerous times as he explained the situation. "Thankfully, it came back to me as I was waking up."

"Bank robbers," John said. "Why would they have a interest in Smith?"

"That is one part of this mystery that doesn't make sense." Don agreed.

"There is a abandoned ship nearby that you can use to get off this planet," John said. "We can share a little bit of our fuel to help you back up there."

"To be fair," Zumdish said. "It was the boy's distraught scream that awoke me. Then, they came and I hid."

"And was Smith there?" Don asked.

"I only heard that Will wanted to find him." Zumdish reported.

"Sounds like Will had a nightmare." Don said. "And found out that he is missing."

"So he wasn't there." John said.

"He is there." Zumdish said, 

"Robot, is this true?" John asked, looking toward the machine waiting above.

"Affirmative, Professor Robinson." Robot replied. "Will is under the belief that Doctor Smith is dead."

"Is he?" Don asked. "I haven't found him anywhere."

"I cannot answer that without evidence." The men nodded at once. "I detected a problem with Will's mind waves." That Robot was able to note. "He is suffering a wound in his brain."

"What kind of wound?" John grew concerned.

"That is beyond my sensors." Robot reported.

John turned toward Zumdish.

"Do you know any space doctors?" John asked.

"I know a few." Zumdish said, taking out a small device that bore resemblance to a small telegram device. "I require power."

"That can be arranged." John said. "Robot, share some of your power. Don and I will search for Doctor Smith."

"You will not find him alive." Robot said, as Don hooked the small device up to him then was moved over to the galley table then Zumdish proceeded to tap on to the device.

"We have to try." Don said. "He can't be dead. It's hard enough to be rid of him."

Robot twirled toward Don.

"During our search, I kept anticipating Doctor Smith to come out of the tree line pleading for my protection and Will's help." Robot said. "If he were still functioning on this planet then he would have appeared over the last eleven hours."

"Anything else?" John briefly raised his brows.

"One of the members was in the process of courting him," Robot said. "The last I remember him is taking stock of the fuel at the counter. . ."

Robot started to sniffle then Don took out a green handkerchief and handed it to the Robot.

"Here, Robot." Don said.

"We left Doctor Smith all alone to his fate. Thank you, Major West." Robot said as his voice began to grow emotional. "And we were too tired to stay awake because he ran us hagged running . . . happy--" Robot began to sob. "acres."

Robot blew his bubble into the handkerchief.

"Don't blame yourself," John said. "That kind of guilt is dangerous on your circuits. Whatever trouble that he has gotten himself in; it is his fault, alone."

"I feel so bad that I couldn't be there." Robot admitted in between his wailing.

"It's a regret that makes you a little more human, Robot." John said. "Less of a machine."

"And now,---" Robot sneezed then cried as his helm bobbed up. "it's _unhappy_ acres."

"Ah ha!" Zumdish said. "Done!" he unhooked the device from Robot and slipped it into his pocket. "They should be here in three days." 

"Three days?" John asked.

"Three days." Zumdish said.

"We have a ship nearby but it can only hold three people." John said. "We can't take it but you can."

"And a seller of starships should be here around that time." Zumdish revealed. "He has a variety of them in his posessions."

"Used or new?" Don asked.

"Both." Zumdish replied.

"Seems that we lost all our money, we can't get ourselves a new craft." John said.

Zumdish scowled then took out a handful of fuel cells and handed it to the professor.

"This is the decent and genuine fuel cells I got for selling something fairly." Zumdish said. "This should be able to cover for a entire family of your making."

John's brows raised then he grinned handing the fuel cells to the major.

"It should." John said. "Thank you."

"It is the least I can do," Zumdish said. "You have suffered a great loss."

"But, we'll get it back." John said. "And everything will be handled. The ship is this way."

The men turned away before Zumdish could get out another word then he fell sorrowful; that was the way they wanted to know the situation. That their friend was alive and well in the hands of bank robbers or not. Zumdish had a sigh then proceeded to climb after them. Once getting to the top of the crater, Zumdish was lifted up to his feet then followed after them into the tree line.

And the most of all; he felt _sorry_ for the Robinsons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Far Away by the band red was helpful in making this chapter.


	3. Moments that should be part of a dream

The men went through the terrain that was familiar to them as it had been been forced to do two months long pit stop on the planet. Don kept his attention up on the area around him keeping his eyes out for the native life forms that crawled around the area.

They approached the tall craft that had to be ten feet tall and ten feet wide with several windows decorating its frame one small doorway with a staircase leading up and down it. It was a silver and golden painted craft with strange alien flags on both sides similar to how some crafts they had discovered in space. Zumdish came to a pause and looked on toward the craft then smiled.

"Thank you," Zumdish said. "I can do with this craft. . ."

"I hope when we see you again that things are on better conditions." John said.

"This entire situation makes me wishing that." Zumdish said. "Wish I could have prevented the tragedy."

"We don't know that." John said.

"All I have been hearing is the sounds of the birds, the animals, and the bees," Zumdish said. "I keep anticipating him to walk up from right over there," he pointed toward the thicket with his index finger. "Greeting me and asking if I had enjoyed my stay."

"Did you?" John asked.

"Cereal asides, it was entertaining." Zumdish said.

"Entertaining." Don said. "Smith couldn't lift his finger to making this guy breakfast." Don pointed toward the man with a grin. "Get a load of that?"

John couldn't restrain the broad grin much longer with a small nod.

"Your boy is the kindest person I have met." Zumdish held a hand out for the younger man with a smile. "He would make a wonderful civil servant of some kind or a doctor, nurse, any occupation; he has a wonderful bedside manner."

"I will relay those rave reviews to my wife." John shook Zumdish's hand. "We will be leaving in three days after the space doctors tend to my son."

"You are going after him?" Zumdish raised his brows.

"I am considering it," John said as Zumdish withdrew his hand.

"Are you sure that you _want_ to go after them?" Zumdish asked. "That is a matter for the tribunal--"

"This is a family matter that needs to be resolved." John replied. 

"And a Space Corps matter." Don said.

"Good-bye, Professor Robinson, Major West." Zumdish boarded the craft and the door closed behind him.

John looked around the area.

"We start that search." John said.

And Don followed after the man walking into the forest.

"Smith!" Don called. "Come out! We're back!" he turned toward the older man. "He is probably panicked so badly that he went to the mountains."

"Then we will go to the mountains." John said then he called out as they went out further into the forest. "Smith! Smith! Smith!"

* * *

Penny stood over watch over Will as the other women went on to the matter of cleaning up the sports equipment around the Jupiter 2 and bringing it back to the cavern in the Chariot using the tables as bed supports. They found several shuttlecocks discarded on the ground around the grounds of the Jupiter 2. Maureen counted the damaged equipment as Judy smiled while holding the small item.

It appeared to show signs of having hit something on the head as she tapped on her chin then it faded.

Judy turned toward Robot who remained silent for a few moments.

"It hit Doctor Smith's forehead." Robot said.

"If we can't bury him then we are going to bury his belongings." Maureen said.

"Affirmative." Robot said.

"Good idea, mother." Judy said. Then she froze. "Mother. . ."

"We have to consider that possibility." Maureen put a hand on Judy's shoulder. "Whatever they intend to do with him; I feel there won't be enough of him to bury. And they are dangerous space criminals. And if not; they will be quickly on their way to dump him into our hands as killing him wouldn't solve their problems."

"He must be giving them a hard enough time," Judy said.

"That," Maureen said. "I can see coming from him."

"Making them regret taking him along this venture every minute of the way." Judy said.

"What bothers me is why they would choose Doctor Smith." Maureen said. "Or go to the Jupiter 2 at all."

"Doctor Smith is the kind of person who is greedy, mother." Judy reminded.

"But, he was with us all the way and couldn't be framed." Maureen said.

"It is troubling." Judy admitted.

"The only way that we will know the answer is by getting to them and asking our selves." Maureen said. 

"What do I do with the shuttlecock, mother?" Judy asked.

"Put it among the collection." Maureen said. "Something to remind us that something happened here."

Judy nodded then resumed resumed picking up discarded sports equipment. Maureen went out toward the center of the crater then gazed out peering toward the sky in a state of wonder and concern. There were surprisingly little clouds of the unique planet with features that were odder and stranger than the other planet they had came to. And hospital for her family.

She had hope in her mind searching for a potential craft flying back toward the planet in defiance against the heat surrounding the craft to return what was taken. It was little hope. But, it was hope enough. And preferable than what her gut was telling her. She leaned against the imaginary doorway with her hands pressed against the frames of the imaginary threshold as her features softened folding her arms. 

* * *

"We are going to search the mountains."

"I will pack you meals." Judy said then vanished back into the cavern.

"How is Will doing, darling?" John approached Maureen then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Barely lucid right now." Maureen said. "He was awake for a few minutes."

"Did he say anything?" John asked.

"He asked for something to eat," Maureen replied. "I gave him some stew that I was able to make while waiting for him to get better on his own. I was hoping that he would be better."

John squeezed his eyes shut then sighed and reopened them.

"Maureen," John said. "I am thinking of having a family vote about him once we search there if we don't find him." Maureen nodded in agreement then grew briefly alarmed.

"John, you look pale." Maureen said. "Something is bothering you. What is it?"

"I am being bothered by a simple thought." John said. "Something that I am being nagged by is possibly fact."

"And so am I." Don said, leaning against the cavern, begrudgingly.

"What is it?" Maureen asked.

"Smith is gone." John said. 

"Zumdish seems to believe that he is gone." Don said. 

"Which is all the more to believe otherwise." Maureen said. 

"It is." John said. "If we can't get the Jupiter 2 then we have to return to Earth for another Jupiter and wait a year for the next available one."

"If that is how long we have to wait then so be it." Maureen said. "Alpha Centauri can wait for us."

"It can." John said with a grin. 

* * *

_"I should have listened to you. But, I didn't. And I should have, my dear boy. You were right."_

Will was half out of it as his eyes opened seeing everything in a haze of what it was. His eyes saw things that weren't there and imagery that didn't make sense. He propped himself up, weakly, then fell back as Penny gave out a cry drawing the summoning of the other members of the women.

Will's eyes were fixated on the empty space beside Penny as Judy put a new pillow underneath the boy's head. It was a mess of blurriness and pixels that were in different portions of the visual. Each color that were on his visual were represented as small to big splotches that made shapes that he recognized. The shape of male uniform from between the heavily messy color of purple, pink, green stood out against the shape of the womens's shoulders and uniforms.

"Doctor Smith . . ."

Will reached his hand out for the familiar splotch.

"Doctor Smith isn't here."

Penny squeezed his hand as his eyes begin to water up then a new tear came down watching the familiar figure that stood out was gone in the blink of a eye. 

"We are here." Judy said.

"Your father and Don are searching for him." Maureen said.

"He is not here, mom." Will said, shaking his head, on the verge of more tears. "They took him."

"A doctor is headed right this way to tend the wound in your head." Maureen asked.

"Is Mr Zumdish okay?" Will asked.

"He is okay." Maureen said. "Just recently taken to a ship. Ssssh, rest."

Will's eyes began to close then he fell asleep then Maureen dabbed at the sweat pouring down his skin.

"Mother, father called back on the radio." Judy returned into the cavern. "They are making their way back from the mountains and say they will be back in time for the visit by the doctor."

Maureen sighed, relieved, then turned toward Judy as did Penny.

"Did they find Doctor Smith?" Penny asked.

"Not yet, Penny." Judy said.

"They will find him one way or another." Maureen said, reassuringly. 


	4. Strength

"How is he?" John approached Maureen once returning from days of searching as Don went in from beside them.

"Terrible," Maureen said. "He has a fever. He is in and out of it."

"If he has a fever then he must have a infection." John said.

"We have already done preliminary scans and we can't find it." Maureen said then John squeezed her hand.

"We can hope that he hangs on for those three days until the space doctors show up." Maureen looked toward the slab of rock that Will rested on top. "I trust that he will."

"He is strong." Maureen agreed with a short lived nod.

"Will will be back up in no time after the doctor gets to him." John assured. "Then we will resume our search for Smith and Alpha Centauri."

"I feel that we will find Smith very quickly." Maureen said.

"So do I." John said.

"Have the doctors arrived?"

"Not yet." Maureen said.

"They should be any minute now." John said.

"They should," Maureen agreed. "Could be here tomorrow morning."

"They better be here tomorrow morning." John said. "So, what is for dinner?"

"Rabbit stew," Maureen said. "I kept some of the left overs over the fire pit."

John grinned then went inside and Maureen looked out toward the sky in a state of wandering.

Her features softened then went into the orange warm glow of the home with her once trembling hands now still at the sounds of the young women hugging John upon his return.

A small moment of happiness before John gave the bad news and listened to their stories while eating dinner.

Which lead to even more smaller but happier moments for his family.

The Robinsons went to sleep in their sleeping bags huddled in a group alongside Will.


	5. Surviving the nightmare

"Hello?"

John was the first to bolt up from bed then put on his night ropes and approached the door of the tunnel that had been improvised by yanking off tree bark from several trees. He slid the door aside and peered out for the source of the voice in curiosity. 

He lowered the laser pistol then eased spotting a person in medical whites with red scrubs with a white cross on the hat on top and a knapsack strapped along her shoulders. It was easy to tell that new comber were of a different species with slanted eyebrows, ridges along their cheeks, and sharp chins.

"Are you the doctor?" John asked. 

"Doctor Tyfal." Tyfal replied. "Where is the patient?"

The members of the family were now up and awake looking on.

"Over here." Maureen came to his side and brought Tyfal over to the child.

Tyfal came over to the boy's side then planted her hands along the side of his face looming over him then her eyes flashed open. 

"Odd." Tyfal replied.

"What is it?" Maureen said.

"This is a very strong platonic bond that has been cut off." Tyfal replied.

"Will and Doctor Smith were best friends," Maureen said. "Not surprised but. . . Reacting this way?"

"It is a bit of a over reaction." John said. "Breaking a bond with a vanishing act."

Tyfal nodded in agreement but was somber on the issue.

"I am fortunately a healer in these matters. Mr Zumdish telegramed for me wisely," Tyfall replied. "I need to remove the mental scab wound that the abrupt departure of his friend left."

"Abrupt departure?" John asked.

"So sudden, unexpected, it is as if the skull covering the brain has been yanked out." Tyfal said. "People do pull through and bounce back with the necessary medical supplies."

"You didn't answer me." John said.

"What do you mean by sudden departure?" Maureen asked.

"Naturally, this occurs in telepathic bonds where a life companion of the soul has died." The Robinsons's faces fell at the mention of death that confirmed their worst fear. "It takes awhile for the pain to come. It's slow. It's painful. And it's one that breaks the heart."

Tyfal rubbed along his temples giving a massage gently with her finger tips.

"You mean a broken heart?" John asked. "Broken heart syndrome?"

"That sounds a lot like love." Maureen said. "A bit platonic."

"Yes." Tyfal replied. "He will bounce back. Most people do after losses like this. But developing this condition is. . . unusual."

"We have given him the antibiotics that we packed for the trip." John said.

"It has done the necessities of keeping him alive. He is hurting. I will perform the necessary healing."

"Heal him, please." Maureen plead.

Tyfal closed her eyes and focused as she ceased to do the massaging then clenched on to his face with a growl. She scowled, snarled, for several minutes at a time. Then, her fingers relaxed and a smile appeared on her face. The Robinsons grew more concerned and anxious waiting for the next move as they prayed for the best.

She removed her fingers from his face then turned toward the family that were huddled together waiting from across sitting on chairs patiently waiting close by. Maureen and John were the first of them to get up to their feet then approach the young woman in concern.

"Is he okay?" Maureen asked.

"He will be awake in a few hours." Tyfal replied as the younger woman came to her side and checked his temperature.

"His fever is gone." Maureen announced.

"Thank you for coming fast as you could, Doctor." John said holding a hand out.

"I feel for you." Tyfal said then shook the professor's hand with a small smile. "It is regretful that you had to learn of your friend's demise this way."

"We were bound to found out one way or another." John said.

"Such as being informed of it." Don said.

"But, not this way." John said. "I hadn't quite. . . _anticipated_. . . of it."

"I have done this many times and each family never anticipated of this of happening." Tyfal replied. "My people are experienced in these matters and it still is a stunning moment for them." She lowered down then opened the knapsack and applied a device along the boy's neck then took it back. "This medicine should clear up the physical infection in his brain. He will be up and walking within the morning hours."

"How can we repay you?" John asked.

"Get home." Tyfal replied with a small smile.

"We will." John grinned.

"Good-bye, Robinsons."

Tyfal nodded her head, curtly, then walked out of the tunnel and made her way out into the wilderness heading out into the dark.


	6. Out of the ruins of a nightmare and into the bright landscape

"Warning! Warning!" Robot announced. "The starship dealership just arrived!"

John got up from the table then approached the doorway of the tunnel that had been opened that following morning. Will was seated at the table finishing breakfast when he looked on in the direction of the tunnel and John saw the scarce sight of smoke leading down in the forest toward the treeline. And Don joined the professor's side.

"Let's get ourselves a ship." John said.

"Yes!" The family cheered.

"Maureen."

Maureen approached the professor. 

"What is it, John?"

"Outside." John said. "Don, I will join you at the site."

They walked out of the tunnel.

"What is this about?"

"We have to bring the children to Earth." John said. "And you, too."

"John, we signed up for this. "

"You signed up for colonizing, Maureen." John said. "Not for chasing criminals."

"How are you sure that the ride has star charts to Earth?"

"I have a distinct feeling of that." John said. "I will pick you and the children up after we get the robbers subdued."

"Or we pick you up in the new Jupiter."

"One or the other is preferable." John squeezed her hand. "Still want to go to Alpha Centauri?"

"I have been waiting since the planet was discovered and the probes came back as positive for residency." Maureen said. "We may be the first colonists to get there. A bit earlier than anticipated."

"It's better than nothing." John said.

"Better than being late." Maureen nodded. "How do we tell the children, though?"

"You tell them once we get to Earth." John said. "I checked the duetronium drilling station; thankfully, we had that set up and waiting to be used before they came here. We got enough fuel to land on two planets with our fuel and the fuel that we were given by Zumdish."

"Is it enough to search for them?"

"More than enough if we pack the station." John said. "When I come back; we're all taking a well deserved and civil shower."

"I love you, Professor Robinson." Maureen clenched his hand.

"I love you too, Doctor Robinson." John's features softened upon Maureen and stroked the side of her cheek.

And John joined the distant specter of the major as Maureen rubbed her cheek with a small smile.


	7. A step forward into a bright dream

The men arrived to the area where the starship dealership had arrived. A man that was quite younger than Smith but older then John came out of the ship in a matching blue suit with a white shirt came down the steps spreading his arms out and a grin. 

"You must be Professor Robinson!"

"That, I am." John said as the ship seller approached him.

"This man has Starships that are mansions." Don pointed toward the crafts decorating the landscape. "And farm houses."

"Interesting." John said. "Do you happen to have a craft that a family can live in for this amount of deutronium?"

John slid the cans forward on the table.

"Umn hmn." The ship seller grinned. "It's not that all bad and good---"

"It's okay?"

"Just okay."

"Does it have working showers? Uniform synthesizers? Beds?"

"Yes."

"I like to see it first to see how okay it is."

"This way."

"What is your gut saying now, Don?"

"It's not screaming or shouting at me so everything has to be okay."

"That's good enough by me. We need that kind of luck." John turned toward Don as they walked on after the officer. "Don, we're taking the children and Maureen home. It is your decision whether or not you want to stay with aboard the ship."

"I accepted the transfer to the family program for one reason, John." Don said. "And that's being in a plot of space that isn't full of hundreds of people. Going where no one has been!" He stretched his arms out with a grin. "And having some space to myself. If going down there means staying then I can't do that."

"Got yourself some space wings, there?" John asked.

"I got a bit of wings myself." Don admitted.

"So do I." John said. "I won't admit this to Maureen; but, this mission has been more fun than I thought it would be."

Don laughed as they followed the older man to the craft. The two men came to a pause in front of the craft that reminded Don of a thin bookshelf laid on its back with tall cabinet doors that stood out except they were exhaust stacks. It was light brown and white but incredibly well aged even about fifteen feet long and ten feet tall with windows on the side and the front half having two wide screen windows. The men grinned at the prospect that left before them.

They entered the craft and checked the inside of it. Don checked the shower and the sinks with a quick try then turned them off. John scoured the upper section and smiled once seeing that it had small bedrooms. Don made sure the toilets operated with a quick flush then watched the water sink down and return a moment later. He exited the bathroom then went into the kitchen and checked for the fridge and the freezer making sure they worked then close the door. It reminded Don of a motel room except longer and wider with a window that showed a view of space.

John went down to the lower deck of the ship and spotted the freezing tubes at the back. There easily a dime a dozen of them at the back. All of which were booths just waiting to be used with machines connected to them and waiting to be operated. It was the perfect craft to use as a prison transport craft. Or a colony ship for that matter. Then, John went to the console. He saw a glove compartment then clicked it open and several star charts fell out.

"Don!"

Don maser beamed to his side.

"What is it?" Don asked.

"Look at this." John handed the charts to the major.

"Star charts!" Don announced as he shifted through the charts.

"Lots of them." John said.

"Hey!" Don picked up a chart then his eyes widened. "This is our solar system!"

"Earth!" John said.

"And that looks like Alpha Centauri." Don said.

"Sir, do you have a copier machine?" John looked toward the taller man.

"Yes." the ship seller said.

"We need to make copies of this for Alpha Control." John said. "We appreciate if you could copy these for us."

"And the craft?" the ship seller squinted at the professor. "It comes with the craft."

John took out his hand then the seller took it and shook it with a broad grin.

"You got yourself a deal." John said.


	8. Exiting a dream and into reality

The Robinsons moved their belongings into the new ship within record time taking along the Chariot for good measure and their camping gear. Will turned toward the tunnel and waved back at it. He turned away then walked out of the place that had kept his family safe and secure joining his family toward the craft. The family sat into the chairs and waited for the ship to launch off into the sky as Don read the manual on how to operate the craft.

With a few misfires and mistakes, Don was tuned into the craft. It was similar in function to the console of the Jupiter 2. A console that he missed the feel of and the familiarity. The diamonds on the console had a unique feel to them that only required a hand gliding over them. The major sighed, shaking his head, bitterly of the lack of the old consoles.

The craft departed from the sky leaving the planet behind.

Don put in the course of the craft then grinned.

"Earth, here we come!" Don said.

Don went to the upper decks of the ship joining the family as the ship were in autopilot.

"We will reach our destination in a short while!" Don announced.

The family cheered in unison.

* * *

"Now, the two women that Non and Tat have seduced." MXR said.

"Are you sure that it is wise for them to wander about the Jupiter 2 at night?" QZW asked.

"I am sure of it." MXR nodded. "Non, will they be arriving soon?"

"They will be, MXR." Non replied. "I have expressed the fears and done as you have asked. "

"The decoration will do for the time being." MXR said. "But it must be taken down after we kill the women."

"It will be." QZW assured. "We are getting closer to the wreckage site."

The elevator car rolled up then the men retreated into the empty hangar space pod bay watching the women in colorful red cloaks come out of the elevator. They went in to the bridge lowering their hoods looking out then surveyed the scene. Tat was the first to howl then the cloaked women from across howled at once tentatively walking away from the elevator car. Their changed figures were the first one could notice in the dark. The scales, the changed facial features, and fur.

The matter rings had done as they were necessary. MXR and QZW were the first to approach the women from behind as they came to the conn. Their steps were silent as Non and Tat remained by the corridor. They watched as the grizzly act of survival was performed and the victims shrieked in despair. It was done in mere minutes. And their bodies were chucked into the freezing tubes.

"Now to fool the tribunal." QZW said.

And the bodies were chucked into the freezing tubes for the time being.

* * *

Will watched the planet shrink before his eyes as the hours waned by and it became a distant marble. A marble that only a couple weeks ago that he saw with Doctor Smith by his side on his shift and looking on hopefully for some sense of comfort they would get to Alpha Centauri. They were on the path to getting to Alpha Centauri with the correct star charts.

But, it didn't feel the same.

Instead, he looked on sadly and sorrowfully.

One thought plagued Will as the euphoria of going home faded. 

_Doctor Smith should be here with me_.

Will lowered his head, alone that night, silently starting to cry as the tears proceeded to roll down as his heart broke. It felt as if the events that had happened before with his family and older friend were all a innocent but unusual long fever dream. It felt as if he had just awakened from stasis with his head clearing from the fog of dream. 

Now that dream had ended, it was back to what Will had before going up into space. A family, a ship, and a Robot. Except, there wasn't a new person not on crew manifest to call _friend_. 


	9. A harsh reality

It was weeks later in their travel did the Robinsons come to a wreckage that was being taped off by the tribunal of justice. John was the first to arrive on the top of the residential deck staring at the ruins. Pieces of the wreckage flew in space. Chairs that reminded the Robinsons eerily of their crash couches struck the shield and bounced off with little consequence back into the center of the are. The Robinsons were in wonder of who had met their fateful end until Will started to sniffle. 

"Will, don't be sad, they died a long time ago and have been grieved for." Maureen said.

"M-m-m-mom," Will said. "T-tt--t-t-t-t-that's the wreckage of the Jupiter 2."

"Affirmative." Robot confirmed. "I detect Penny's music recorder is close by."

Everyone shifted their attention out and stared in horror.

"The hairstyle book!" Judy said.

"My logbook!" John said.

"Doctor Smith's journal!" Penny cried.

"The hydroponics!" Maureen said, in horror.

"Look, over there." Will said, somberly.

Don was frozen where he stood seeing a corpse floating out in space in a dark cloak lacking a head, arms, and legs. Just a torso that was held to a cloak. The head was floating nearby with their eyes squeezed shut with familiar facial features--and it wasn't the only one. There were others. There were other bodies just as the one that they were seeing. Judy gasped covering her mouth as she recognized Smith's ring stifling back a sob and was caught by Don.

Debbie watched from her perch overseeing the unfolding disaster and listening to the sound of the family weeping for the loss of their home and their friend.

"Which one is he?" Don asked.

"The one to the left." Judy said.

"He is gone." Don said. "He is really gone."

"Why does that feel so wrong?" Judy asked. "That he isn't among us."

"Because it shouldn't be this way, darling." John replied.

Suddenly, the craft that had taped off the site proceeded to destroy the evidence. The corpses were the first to be targeted. Will shouted, "No!" and John went down the stairs leading to the lower decks followed by Robot. John was unable to see what was happening from below decks but his family were allowed to see it in heartbreak.

Don watched silently the corpse of the older man being destroyed before his very eyes. The body was vanishing in a stream of red as were the rest of the corpses. Abruptly, just as it had started, the destruction of the corpses ended and the only thing left of what had been Smith was a hand as Judy started to break apart. Will could hear the howling, distantly, then lowered his ear down, hearing it faintly. It sounded like the howl from his dream so he went down the decks and joined his father only to find the noise had stopped abruptly.

"Did enough of him survive the attack?" John asked.

"No, dad." Will shook his head as tears started to come. "Just a hand. And it didn't even have the ring Non gave him." Will shook his head as he tried to wipe away the tears and John leaned off the console then approached him. "Hasn't changed back in the slightest."

"He knew what he was getting into turning the Jupiter 2 into . . ." John didn't finish it at first. "I mean to say that is; he accepted the risk of Death and certain hijacking of the Jupiter 2. So did you."

Will stopped crying looking up toward his father.

"He convinced me that it was a good idea." Will said. "I thought it was going to end with Doctor Smith captured and I having to come to his rescue."

"To be honest, Will, I expected to return to the Jupiter 2 to hear one of your imaginative stories about Smith and you getting into trouble then getting out of it in the nick of time." John snickered, folding his arms, looking aside with a small smile. "Imaginative stories they were."

"Not stories to me, dad." Will shook head his head as John shifted his gaze on to his son. "They were real. All of them."

"Even the ones about the talking badger and beaver?"

"They were humanoid!"

"Really?"

"Yes, Robot---"

"I wasn't there, Will." Robot said.

"I put you under the direct responsibility of the Jupiter 2 even for him. Will, the way things have gone. You could have lost everyone," he pointed up the ship with his index finger. "Instead, you lost a friend and that pain won't go away any time soon."

"It won't go away." Will said. "It will only be a reminder and disappointment."

"Just as I am in." John said. "You can't stop tragedies, Will. Not when it comes to people like Smith."

"Affirmative." Robot agreed.

"I accept that." Will said.

"Even as you can see them happening plain before your eyes." John said. "But, you can manipulate them to make sure the fall out isn't as bad for yourself."

"So, can we bury his hand on Earth?" Will asked.

"It will be a very small funeral for a hand." John said. 

"A private funeral." Will said. "Very tiny. Not a casket but a box."

"It doesn't fit him." John commented. "All of him just fitting in one box."

"It isn't fair." Will agreed with a nod.

"Will, can you draw a picture of the men in their human form?" John shifted the gloomy conversation.

"I can," Will said.

"I need you to do that, right now." John said. "I am going to Tauron and handing out the fliers to the police. And if someone recognizes them. . ."

"Then what, dad?" Will tilted his head. 

"We will make sure they regret destroying our home." John said, darkly. "I don't want you part of this. You're too young for it. So I am sending you to Earth." He put a hand on the boy's shoulder before issuing his promise. "I will join rejoin you, very shortly." Will nodded, optimistically, faithfully. "But, I need you to do one favor."

"Anything, dad." Will said.

"Believe in me." John said.

"I can do that." Will said. "You always come back from a mission. Always."

John grinned, broadly, his dark features on his well tanned face went away.

"Now, go make that picture." John said, patting on the boy's shoulder. "And you're going to be without Robot for awhile."

Will looked toward Robot then back toward John.

"We will make those goodbyes when we get there." Will said then went upstairs.


	10. Reality is harsh

The ship broughtt the family down to Earth then John and Don go back into space and they are gone for months as the family awaits for clearance to go aboard the next Jupiter. It is strange not having Robot around them as they were back home, again, this time with the retrieved journals and repeating what they had told Alpha Control, up to the united defense crew, the crew of the Seaview, the President, and the press. 

They had a small funeral for Smith, a tiny box (the united states space corps wanted nothing to do with him and so did the government; he was buried without honors), and a small grave marker indicating that he had once lived.

It felt very little but very significant when it came to the older man. They didn't have a casket to stare in to, to see him peacefully asleep to the next life, a face to say goodbye to or to reflect over, just a hand that hadn't been destroyed and that was _it_.

The professor and the major would be back soon.

Soon turned into a year later for the Robinsons on Earth.

All the while the fleet of Jupiters were built on sites available for the space.

Maureen wrapped her arms around the young women as Will pressed his fingers among the wire of the fence looking on.

Will stared on, longingly toward the sky, not a short child anymore but a young man who had just turned fourteen.

He wanted to go back out _there_.


	11. caught and taken

“Non, Tat, are we getting any further from the enemy craft?” QZW said.

“Negative!” The women replied.

“Has to be the Robinsons!” MXR announced.

“A family chasing after us?” QZW asked

“It is the only logical solution to this troubling chase from a dozen so galaxies.” MXR said.

“Tat, engine status!” QZW demanded.

“Eighty-seven percent ready to collapse!” Tat replied.

“We are limping!” Non said.

“We have to land, QZW!” MXR replied.

“We have to fight back!” QZW shouted. “We can’t land without the threats neutralized.”

“If we do that then we will be floating aimlessly. And it will take three hours to crash to the nearest planet by solar winds! If we don’t over use the operating parts of the engine then we can make it there in three minutes.” Non informed the men. “In short, we are doomed if we try to defend ourselves.”

“There is a scrap metal field heading this way.” Tat began to explain the potential situation that they were preparing to manipulate. “If we change our course right there then make our landing; their landing would be uncontrolled.”

The bank robber grinned in mirth at the idea that could end the conflict possibly for good then it was MXR put in the coordinates to the ship.

“They have to be out of fuel after chasing us for weeks on one go.”

They waited for the craft to follow the course they had plotted. The craft tore through the scrap metal field with screeching and groaning coming from the ship. The men closed their eyes hoping for the best as they clung on to hope.

The ship tore away from the Robinson vessel heading toward the planet. The ship provided it’s own exhaust relief and heat shield as it tore through the atmosphere. The group waited as the craft flew after them with pieces of it tearing off chasing after them then went on ahead of the craft quite battered and damaged from the long travel in space. The craft fired back at the robber's craft sending it going off course much to the horror of the bank robbers as they were thrown from different parts of the room from the turbulence and screamed.

Finally, the craft crashed into a valley with a hard and loud crash sending everyone thrown aside coming to a final landing about the floor. The alarms blared on and off above the fallen bank robbers. The door to the craft opened minutes later followed by two figures, one was taller than the other and the other figure was naturally short, then went in followed by a much taller figure. Robot picked up Tat into his long arms then was the first to exit and Don picked up Non.

John walked toward the groaning man who's back was against the console and his alien features twitched as the professor knelt down to the man's level.

“Why . . .Why, Professor Robinson." QZW began to ask. "Why have you been so hell bent on chasing after us?”

John stared at him.

"Don't you remember stealing a family ship?" John asked.

"I have stolen lots of ships from different families." QZW said.

"You killed a friend that my family cares deeply about, _then_ you stole my ship, then I nearly lost my son because you killed Doctor Smith."

John began to explain, calmly, but meticulously. Anger was in his tone of voice while his face portrayed nothing, just a calm and well composed man. 

"And add salt to the wound; you destroyed the place that my family called home for two years." He held up two of his fingers and wiggled them as his features lost the calmness growing dark and bitter. "You left his body behind to be destroyed including a number of other people that the tribunal have recently identified through the finger prints of the corpses off what was left of their hands."

Don came by John's side as MXR came to resting against a wall on a panel.

"Now, I like you to give me a very simple answer."

"If I don't answer it?"

"Then I am going to leave you with my friend." John gestured toward the younger man who cracked his knuckles. "For a little while."

"Ask away."

"Which one of you and your friend killed my son's friend?"

"QZW did it!" MXR shrieked pointing at QZW. "He did it! He did it!"

"No, MXR did it!"

Robot wheeled in. 

"Robot, which one of them is telling the truth?" John asked.

"My mind wave equipment are detecting damning thoughts from QZW!" Robot bobbed his helm as Don came closer to the slumped man looking on in fear toward him. "MXR's mind waves are indicating that he does not regret not aiding his companion to do the deed."

"MXR, I like you to join me in our ship." John got up to his feet then approached MXR and held his hand out. "We have a sick bay that can tend your wounds before we hand you off to the authorities."

MXR took the man's stretched out hand then was lifted up to his feet.

"Professor, do you really think you're going to make it out alive with a bank robber outside of your ship?"

John grinned.

"Why, I do." John said.

"You forget, he has a protector." Robot said while electricity cackled from his electricity. "I will destroy you at the slightest hint of taking advantage of the professor having his back to you and it will be worse than anything you have experienced."

"We recently updated his defense system." John said. "His claws are agonizer models not the average kind that we used to have."

MXR gulped.

"Agonizers?"

"Bumped into someone handing out for free." John said then waved the laser pistol in one hand. "We installed them into our laser pistols."

"Alright, alright, I will cooperate." MXR shook his hands then followed the professor out then glanced toward his companion as Don loomed over him.

"This way." John said.

MXR ducked out then was followed by the Robot.

"Time that we got acquainted," Don yanked QZW up to his feet. "My name is Major West and this is my fist."

Don's fist flew striking QZQ down to his feet then crawl away from him and the major followed after him.

"This is my boot."

Don kicked him to the side knocking QZW over then the space creature jumped to his feet hunched over.

"And this is my knee!"

His knee sharply met with QZW's chest knocking the wind out of him briefly then the bank robber charged.

"AND THIS IS MY ARM!"

Don shoved the man away and delivered a sharp punch to the bank robber's face. He grasped the bank robber by the back of the skull then dragged him over to one of the consoles and smacked his face against it multiple times. Once he was satisfied, QZW fell to the floor with a groan and the major knelt down to his level shaking his head.

"If this happened back at Orinom, I would have thrown you into the nearest lava springs in a cavern that I knew about." Don said. "Instead, you get to live. And I hope that you suffer for every day that you live." he grabbed the man by the shirt yanking him up. "I heard bank robbers go to a certain prison planet that has prison quadrants varying in weather. I hope it is awful."

"You want to know what the last thing he said before he started howling?" QZW asked. "The last words of Doctor Smith."

"Humor me." Don said.

A smile curled on to QZW's lips.

"Spare me." QZW said, mockingly. "Spare me, spare me, spare me!" 

And for those few moments, Don could hear the older man's voice ringing in his head, imagining his few minutes outside of the Jupiter 2 quite alarmed and frightened.

"Please, spare me, I beg of you--Spare me!"

Then the alien being laughed with a shake of his hand.

"We chased him for a good while in the forest." QZW said. "Gave us a chase."

_Don could see it clearer._

"He didn't make it easy." _Of Smith falling to his feet then running on screaming for help that went unheard and turned around when he was certain that he had lost them._ "I was the one who caught him from behind. "

_The surprise, shock, and the yelp._

"Didn't really struggle that much with his pleading as I covered his mouth."

_The despair that he must have been in the most heartbreaking and lonely demise was something that Don could see being desperate to the end regarding survival._

"I made sure that he stopped howling for good."

Don's eyes flew open in shock as though he remembered something.

"It was getting very annoying."

Don's eyes flared with rage as he roared.

"MURDERER!" Don smacked the man against the wall then QZW fell to the ground unconscious.

John entered the bridge as Don huffed and puffed with a tremble.

"I put the robber into stasis." John said. "Did you have enough?"

"Plenty," Don looked toward the professor rubbing his fist. "It won't bring him back."

"Nothing ever will." John shook his head. "What did he say?"

"A Smithisim." Don said. "Remember those loud and long howls on the last planet we had with the Jupiter 2?"

"Clearly," John said. "It was a relief to hear them fade." He shook his head, lowering his gaze, grimacing, then winced. "Most disturbing and sad howls I heard." 

"Those were Smith's howls." Don said.

John's eyes lifted up toward the major and paled then grew somber.

"Let's get him to the ship." John said.

Don and John took a hold of a arm to the unconscious man then lifted him up to his feet and walked out of the crashed craft.

"Next stop; Tauron!" Don said, cheerfully, then he and John laughed.


	12. Family reunion

It was five months later did the nameless craft return to the solar system of the men. The marble came closer to them by the passing minute until it were so close that it was a planet instead of a marble. The booths were empty and the ship's interior were taped back together in some parts with welding very apparent all over the planet. They went down the stairs to the craft going to the bridge joining up with Robot.

“Attention: This is United Defense Command Headquarters calling alien spacecraft." A voice came over the comn. "You will identify yourself.”

John took out the beaten but old radio that had been installed into the jury rigged panel outfitted with buttons and gauges. 

"United Defense Command Headquarters, this is Professor Robinson. Over." John said. "I have returned with Major West and Robot. Over."

"Professor Robinson?" came the reply. "Really? Is that you? Over."

"Yes." John said. "In the flesh. Over."

"We are standing down. Roger."

"Tell my family that I will see them soon." Then John added. "Over."

"Yes, sir. Over."

"Professor Robinson out. Roger." John put the device down.

"We're going back to Earth . . ." Don said. "But I feel lost. Just as we did flying to and from with the Jupiter 2."

John turned toward the major.

"It is changing." John said. "We don't have a purpose to bolt from one galaxy to the next. We have a planet and that is it. And that is where our exploits in space end."

"Are you going to miss driving around the galaxy?" Don asked.

John shook his head with a grin.

"Not a second." John said. "I am a man of the land not of the sky."

Don looked about the room in a way that was vividly noticeable.

"When we get to Earth, we are going to take a ship that is best appropriate for our life style." John went on then patted lightly on the console with a small laugh. "This ship may be a luxurious apartment. . . "

"But it is no Jupiter 2." Don finished. "Doesn't have the colony equipment that we need."

"It doesn't." John said. "Don, we are going to stay awhile on Earth before going back out there and this time we will be awake. Are you still in?"

"I am never going to get out of this boat, John." Don said. "I am super glued to my seat."

John chuckled then went up the stairs and was met with the window that displayed the planet getting closer to them as Robot navigated the landing of the craft. The men came side by side looking on watching space become overwhelmed by the bright blue sky, the familiar large clouds, airplanes, and birds.

Don sported a grin watching the signs of Earth become evident as the landscape became coated in cities and the ship flew over blanketing a couple of the buildings in it's shadow. The ship came to a landing at a cleared abandoned port then gently came down. The door to the craft opened then Don and John were the first to exit the craft. Newspapers scattered about the area and dogs whimpered from afar. 

Several black military grade SUV's drove through the area then came to a halt. His family came out immediately then stormed toward toward the two men with grins and cries that varied of 'dad'. John caught his youngest children and steadied himself to his feet while Judy and Don embraced each other. The professor laughed as he reached out of the embrace of his children and observed how they had grown.

"Will, you . . ." John didn't know what to say.

"Like my stubble, dad?" Will asked.

"I was just about to say that beard makes you look seventeen." John said.

"I am letting it grow out." Will said. "I am going to make sure it gets to become a full beard."

"Are you sure?" John asked. "That is high maintenance."

"I am sure." Will said.

"Alright them." John shifted his attention upon his young daughter. "Penny, you look well." 

Penny tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"It's so good to be home." Penny smiled, shyly.

John lifted his attention off the children turning toward the direction of Maureen as the children cried "Robot!" then charged after the environmental Robot standing at the doorway.

"John . ."

John turned his head at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Maureen!"

John and Maureen crashed into a warm yet long hug.

"You have been gone for almost two years." Maureen said. 

"It feels like months." John said.

"Wasn't easy as you thought it was?" Maureen asked.

"Not a bit." John said. He grimaced from the other side of the hug. "It was terrifying."

"Did you make them pay?" Maureen said.

"I did." John said. "They fought all the way to the tribunal."

"I missed you." Maureen said, quietly.

"I missed you more." John said, closing his eyes, smiling. "It's so good to be home."

"Me too." Maureen replied as she clenched on to his space uniform and smiled as her eyes closed.


	13. A reality that continues on

The family went back to the stars a month later aboard a Jupiter that John rechristined as the Jupiter 2 and refused to call it by any other name. The Jupiter 2 arrived to Alpha Centauri then John sent the mission success protocol to Alpha Control. Their arrival to Earth had been covered up properly and taken care of in such a way that their unexpected news could be welcomed with joy. John left the console and descended down the stairs to the Jupiter 2 with his family behind him.

The following few years are a blur for Will. He remembered little of setting up the telephone lines, the lots in which the Jupiters would park and leaving markers of their presence on the planet that were required by Alpha Control's family program. He remembers very little of cataloguing the wildlife, the surveys, and everything in between. One day, life had finally stopped speeding up ahead of him.

"Will, how about you and I go camping tonight?" John asked. 

Will looked over toward his father.

"What for?" Will asked. 

"There is going to be a lot of people and Gamma politics that have to be set up." John reminded.

"And you like to have a moment of no chaos." Will caught on with a nod. 

"Yes." John nodded. 

"Dad, are the others coming with us?" Will asked. 

"It is just you and I." John replied. "We haven't had many bonding times in the last few years."

"The whole colonizing effort really took it's toll you, dad." Will said. "I remember a time when your hair wasn't peppered by gray."

"I don't." John shook his head. "Five years since we got here. . . It feels so little."

"We make the best of what little that we have." Will said.

"I have a camping site picked out." John said. "Right in the forest by a lake." He pointed over his shoulder. "It has a beehive close by so if we have anyone intruding; they will run far away."

"Dad, did you walk underneath that beehive last week and get all those stings that way?" Will raised his brows. 

"By complete accident with your mother." John said. 

"Well, did you?" Will's brows raised further. 

"Yes." John said. 

"I thought you had hives." Will chuckled. 

"You have no idea how much we wished it were that way." John said, in mirth, as he too chuckled.

"How far is this location, anyway, dad?" Will asked, curiously.

"Three kilometers." John said.

"Let's get started packing the camping gear!" Will grinned.

Will went to his cabin then proceeded to pack his sleeping bag over John's grin and the professor squeezed Maureen's hand once she went over to his side.

So much was capable of changing from tonight to the morning after.

And John clung to the last of a innocent existence as he could then let go going on to retrieve the camping gear.

Everything was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I am capable of making a short LiS story. Thank god this didn't turn into a epic. This actually took a few weeks to write in how to get from each event to the next. I had to be extra stubborn to make sure this other idea I had became knitted together in another story and this simple what if remained it's own little story.


End file.
